


Breathe Into It 保持呼吸

by VeroSue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroSue/pseuds/VeroSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Mal走进来问他的背出了什么事的时候，Eames实在不能直说，“那个新来的制图实习生干的，”所以他只好说，“哦，只是压力所致，love。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Into It 保持呼吸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125707) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Notes From Author：Many thanks to Moonklutz, who betaed while consuming an entire box of chicken and drinking like 48 root beers, and Hoyden, who audienced this disaster of judgement and encouraged it every step of the way. This story was researched through a combination of bad decision-making, checking on Youtube, and spending a week trying out intermediate poses without sufficient supervision to determine which would lead most easily to getting a concussion. Amazingly, I didn't get a concussion in the process. No one is more surprised about that than me.

当Mal走进办公室问他的背出了什么事的时候，Eames实在不能直说，“那个新来的制图实习生干的，”所以他只好说，“哦，只是压力所致，love。”

Mal瞟他一眼，显然已经看穿了他。不过她只是若有所思地哼一声，转身走了出去，空气中隐隐飘荡着一千零一夜香水的味道，嗯，还有怀疑。

剩下的一天Eames都慵懒地躺平在自己的皮沙发上，这沙发还是他从上一家公司搬过来的呢。Eames把材料举过头顶，LEED认证的照明设备和明晃晃的玻璃墙却晃得他看不清字，手也酸得不行。总的来说，今天实在是一事无成，更糟的是晚上Peter还顺路来拜访了，一脸傻笑还提着中餐外卖，他那双不怎么漂亮的棕色眼睛里闪烁着对居家生活的憧憬。

“你瞧，不是你的关系，是因为我，”Eames告诉他，还是仰面躺着。从这个有利角度看过去，Peter涕泪交加的脸更可怕了——真有趣。“真的。这段感情很好很特别。但是我配不上你。我们的爱不会有结果的。”

“你这人渣，”Peter说，往Eames的脸上扔了一袋还滚烫的炒面。

晚些时候，完全忽视了男厕所的标志以及Eames还在里面小心地确保Peter的小小攻击没在他脸上留下三级烫伤的事实，Mal愤怒地咒骂着冲了进来。

“不行！”她指着他尖叫，完全忽略了旁边的Nelson拉拉链动作太猛差点阉了自己。“不行，Eames！你不能再这样下去了！你气死我了！”

Eames僵在原地。“我什么都没做啊，”他下意识地说。

“Peter正在我的办公室里哭！”Mall朝他吼，她脸颊上那些明亮的红色斑点十分可爱。

Eames因为良心谴责短暂地震惊了一下。“老天啊——等等，我会和他谈谈的，抱歉，我不是故意要——”

“我才不在乎他是不是伤心，”Mal继续吼，而Nelson正带着一脸惊恐的表情贴着墙慢慢朝洗手间的门口移动，Eames对此已是见怪不怪，因为这种事情在Cobb+Cobb公司大概每月就会发生一次。“Peter可以这辈子都哭个没完，要不是他打算带着他高超的InDesign技能辞职我才不会在乎呢！”

“好吧，”Eames同意道。目前这情况太尴尬了，Peter一直在Eames最近的文案组里加班工作，诱惑他实在是很简单。“我会——”

“你什么都不会做，”Mal用吟诵般的语调警告他。“你得换个新爱好——一个不会让你把实习生当廉价妓院的新爱好。”

第二天早上，Eames发现他的苹果笔记本电脑上贴着一张浅灰色商务名片。一面用Transitional Sans-serif字体写着“Inception Yoga”，另一面写着一个电话号码和网址，除此之外别无他物。

“去上个课，”Mal指示。“好让你转移点注意力。”

Eames抬起头，难以置信地望向她，他的目光从自己办公室的玻璃墙出发，穿过低矮的格子间，到达23秒步行距离之外Mal的办公室。

“我不觉得这有什么帮助，鉴于我的问题主要与性有关，”Eames干巴巴的语气简直一点就燃。“而且你有必要为了这个专门打电话过来吗？”

“我拒绝在公开场合和你交流，我和你是朋友这件事影响已经很不好了，”Mal回答，指尖轻弹桌面。她正翻着校样，棕色卷发落在脸颊两边。窗外纽约天际线无限延展，日光给她镀上一圈灿烂光晕。“而且这个瑜伽馆能帮助解决你的性相关问题。”

Eames挑起一边眉毛。“这个瑜伽馆还负责提供大团圆结局？”

“我愿意付很多、很多的钱，就为了看你去那儿对前台小姐这么说，”Mal在电话那头说。

就在此时Dom走进了Eames的办公室，一脸便秘的表情。

“别，”他警告道。

Eames忽略了他，“多少钱？”他问Mal。

“Eames，”Dom说，“说真的——别——”

“我会给你买一堆妓女，”Mal允诺道。

“——那是Arthur的瑜伽馆，”Dom终于说完了这句话，显然不知道到底是该瞪着Eames还是自己的妻子。

Eames朝Mal眯起了眼睛，Mal闪亮的眼神也盯着他。

“Mallorie Cobb，如果你想看我死，为什么不找个简单点的办法，”他恶声恶气地说。

“哦，可是这样有趣多了，”她轻声细语。

“好吧，”Eames嗤之以鼻，“我才不会为了你的消遣折磨我自己呢。”

 

***

 

“好吧，我是来上瑜伽课的？”三个小时后，Eames站在Inception瑜伽馆的前台桌前。不饱和色的桌子泛着光泽，上面摆着一个精致的花瓶——手工制作，日本产，如果Eames没猜错的话——花瓶里插着一枝绛紫色树枝。这花瓶正配柜台后坐着的那位苗条女孩，她有淡金色的头发和睫毛，穿一袭灰色斜织布紧身裙。

“当然，”她朝一台小巧的电脑显示器眨眨眼。“您预订课程时间了吗？”

Eames打量了一圈前台，非常精致的弗兰克•奥尔巴赫（20世纪德国具象表现主义画家）和康定斯基（俄罗斯抽象艺术先驱）复制品。他心里暗暗好奇是不是所有的瑜伽工作室都长这样，还是只有Arthur的瑜伽工作室才如此装饰。

“7：30，Arthur的课，”他说，“在网上订的。”

那个女孩挑起眉毛看了他一眼。“那您必然是资深人士了，我猜。”

“哦，十分资深，”Eames忍不住发出了一声低沉的喉音，对方脸红的样子惊人地可爱。

那姑娘，Alicia，帮他租了一个瑜伽垫然后确认了课程——而价格，考虑到是Arthur，简直就是勒索，Eames瞬间苦涩地预感到自己应该不会有什么好下场——她的动作如歌般流畅，而即使此时Eames的指背正扫过她的手腕，她态度也相当和蔼，一直在羞怯地朝他微笑。

“小心点，”她警告道，依旧带着微笑。“Arthur的课总是有点粗暴。”

“别说了，你这小贱人，我都要晕倒了，”Eames警告她，感觉自己有点虚弱。

她挥手大笑着送别他，Eames绕去了更衣室。

因为Eames是如此充满渴望、粗心大意又虚荣自负，所以在这次对Arthur贞操的最新进攻中，他可是好好地设计了一番自己的装备。他巧妙地融合了有点粗暴的同性恋形象（破旧的白色背心，边缘还有点磨损）和时尚奢侈（露露柠檬牌男式瑜伽裤，略贵），而那个新来的实习生相当抗拒在午休时间帮他去买这些东西。

“我觉得这不是我的工作内容，”Ariadne争辩道。

“Ariadne，亲爱的，作为你的上司——”

“Cobb先生才是我的上司，”她反驳。

“——快他妈帮我去买裤子，Ariadne，”Eames终于说完了他的话。而Ariadne从冲出办公室到把购物袋掼在Eames桌子上，一直在朝他投掷仇恨的白眼。

哦，4号教室是一个极富创意的名字，它就坐落在装潢柔和的长走廊尽头。Eames穿过中间一个小小的石头花园和一座低矮小桥才到达那里，这时他突然想到自己为Arthur这90分钟愚蠢拉伸运动课付的那笔小钱，说不定其中一部分就被投资在这上面。教室里已经有好几个看上去过度紧张的专业人士了，每个都穿着宽松运动装，带着颜色各异的瑜伽垫和耐洁牌水杯。

“我一直在练拜日式，”一个明显打了太多肉毒素的女人对另一个女人说。她们几乎长得一模一样，拉皮拉得太紧，人造的闪亮金发，浑身散发着无能的气息。

“没事的，Lauren，你肯定会很棒的，”另外一个人说，但第一个女人还是抖个不停，看起来恐惧得表情都快扭曲了。

“要是——”她一开口，第二个女人马上安抚她。

“别这样。你得往积极的方面多想想。”二号女人安慰道。

Eames心想这倒是没错，Arthur的瑜伽课显然会给人留下严重的心理阴影。他可不会低估他的darling。

Eames正想着要是Arthur发现自己来上课的话脸上该会浮现出多么迷人的怒气，教室后门打开了，Arthur走进来，穿着黑色T恤和宽松灰色裤子，看起来如此完美无瑕。

“上帝啊，”Arthur挑起一边眉毛对他说，“你是来真的吗？”

Eames亮出了一脸傻笑。“Mal说我压力太大了。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，“你至少该从初学者课程开始吧。”

“首先，你侮辱了我，因为你竟然觉得我不是瑜伽高手，”Eames说，在Arthur坚定的瞪视下他又加了一句，“还有，你不上初级班——我早就查过了。”

“好吧，你绝对会成为问题学生，”Arthur说着转过身，走向教室前方，拍了拍手大声说，“大家注意——各就各位。”

 

***

 

Eames经常在行业活动中碰到Dom和Mal，在年度行业奖评选中也不止一次和Cobb+Cobb公司不相上下。他当然一直都很尊重他们啦，但不幸的是，他们和Eames手头的其他选项比起来竞争力还是弱了一点。Mal这几年不断想撬他的墙角，不停地向他许诺他们公司令人激动的工作氛围和工作项目，不过Cobb+Cobb是个新公司，底子还不怎么深厚，Eames可不是因为仁慈才跻身行业顶尖的。

所以他才会怀疑Mal是故意把Arthur骗来参加Cobb+Cobb公司圣诞派对的，也正是那一年，Eames同意加入他们公司。Arthur大抵是被当成了一个牺牲祭品加工作福利。

当时Eames正在喝第三杯香槟，第三次轻佻但坚定地试图让Mal相信他真的不想放弃自己的拐角办公室（一般是给高层精英的）和他六位数薪水外加丰厚福利的工作，跳槽来她迷人又古怪的起步公司。就在这时，那个有着美丽棕色眼睛和瘦削臀部的男孩走了过来。他穿着深色牛仔和西装，厚厚一圈围巾围在脖子上，发间还藏着雪花。

“哦，Arthur，感谢上帝你终于来了，”Mal发出迷人的喉音，把他拉过来吻了一下，她解开Arthur围巾的样子就像一个维多利亚时代的变态就为看一眼他白皙，白皙的喉咙。

“外面在下暴风雪，”Arthur回答，任由Mal帮他扶正领子，还用手捧住他冻红的脸颊。“你运气不错，我最后还是找到了一辆出租车——主干线列车完全瘫痪了。”

Mal宠溺地朝他微笑，揉了揉他的刘海，然后把他转向Eames，说，“Eames——我太失礼了，请容许我向你介绍Arthur。” 

“Eames？我听说过很多关于你作品的事。”Arthur礼貌地说，伸出手，他粉色的薄唇浮起一个小小的微笑。

“多么可怕，”Eames嘟囔着说，“我竟然一点都没听说过你。”Eames接下来的举动大概生动地体现了他的人格缺陷，不过事实上，当时瞬间涌起的渴望让他想都没想就执起Arthur的手，在他指节上轻轻印下一吻，而且根本没想到这会让Arthur勃然大怒。

后来，Dom盯着Eames用纸巾擦着他头发里和外套上的香槟，说，“好吧，我猜你现在说不定能来我们公司了。”

“明天九点，我会过来报道。”Eames许诺，对着洗手间的镜子咧开了嘴，因为就在他的眼睛被泼过来的香槟刺痛两秒之前，Arthur正凛然散发着炽热的盛怒，而Eames的人生最爱就是不可能的挑战。

 

***

 

作为一个无可救药的肾上腺素上瘾症患者，Eames对自己的身体做过一大堆事后疼得让人追悔莫及的事情，但是这些都曾带给他享受：滑行在疏松的积雪上能带来美妙的内啡肽享受，跑酷会激起詹姆斯·邦德式的激情，橄榄球会引起令人眩晕的脑震荡撞击，还有就是Arthur正在做的这坑爹事。

客观来说，Eames知道瑜伽就是花钱做拉伸运动，但他发现，瑜伽真正的意思是得忍受着强烈的、无休止的痛苦，努力记住要脚跟着地，膝盖抬起，大腿外翻——啥？——还有最重要的事：别他妈的摔在脸上。

Eames他妈的知道自己很强壮，但是长时间的安逸生活和即兴足球赛显然对他的柔韧性毫无帮助。当Arthur在教室前方声音轻柔地说，现在一起做站立前屈式，那瞬间的剧痛和背部的罢工绝对值得铭记。

“翻译一下，Mr.Eames：手碰脚趾。”Arthur轻声说，声音带着笑意。

“我知道，我正在做，”Eames回嘴道，却不敢转头，因为直视地面和指尖碰瑜伽垫已经极其费力了，他可不觉得自己还有余力去盯着Arthur的膝盖。

Arthur在他头顶叹气。“你知道这是个中级课程吧？”

“Arthur，说真的，这种特别关照？这样下去别人大概要说你偏心了，”Eames盯着自己的膝盖说。操蛋的膝盖。它们竟然弯曲了，他十分确定之前示范的时候Arthur放松的膝盖绝对直得和枪杆一样。当然Eames也不是很确定；因为那时他正陶醉在一堆极其下流的脑补画面之中。

“还有保持呼吸，”Arthur告诉他，他现在绝对在笑，Eames正要生气呢，但他突然感到有一只手温柔地托住了他的大腿背面，指尖滑进他的膝盖窝。Arthur轻声说，“大腿放松——这样会好一点。”

对这个举动Eames瞬间想出了一千种性感回应，但Arthur突然就撤回了手，那种温暖的触感消失了，Eames从眼角能看到Arthur熟悉的漂亮臀部转向2号女人，“Carlyle太太，我刚刚不是说了要保持肩膀放松吗？”

Eames再过两分钟就要因为缺氧和剧痛晕倒了，这项糟糕的运动完全分散了他的注意力，所以他听到Arthur这么说的时候真是十分惊讶：

“大家做得不错——”

大家马上停了下来，开始各种甩着手脚放松，Eames立刻把手扶在膝盖上，慢慢地站了起来，感觉自己充满杀人的欲望还有浑身酸痛还有——

“——刚才是热身运动，现在开始正式练习，”Arthur在前面说。

“我操，”Eames说。

Arthur示范大家从山式到幻椅式，再到鹰式。他在几轮站立前屈式中间停了一下，让大家松口气，好感受他们的脚跟如何牢牢扎根于地面。Eames还没来得及感激一下这次小暂停，Arthur就继续开始做武士一式——Eames在做这个的时候好几次差点摔倒——然后是武士三式，他的身体直得像支架，看起来毫无负担。Eames估计自己再有1.2秒就该倒地顺便带倒旁边那个家伙，这时候Arthur说：

“现在放下腿，找到支点，让你的脚跟接触大地——放松背部。”

Eames照做了，感激得头晕眼花，脸上汗水横流。真操蛋。刚刚做的绝对是这该死的世界上最虐待狂的拉伸运动。

而在教室前面，Arthur说，“现在我们来点更有挑战性的。”

 

***

 

“哦，Eames，”Mal说，她的脸出现在Eames上方，长耳坠闪烁着光芒。她的头发今天往后梳，全身都因愉悦闪闪发亮。

在Arthur九十分钟充满性暗示的折磨之后的第一晚——在课上Arthur把自己的背弯成了一个完美的桥形，Eames幻想着Arthur如此灵活的脊椎能做的事情，几乎当场就呻吟出来——还不算太坏。Eames回到家，吃了两片阿司匹林，给自己来了杯杜松子苏打水，然后在山一般的校样中昏睡了过去。不幸的是，他今天还得工作。Eames醒来时发现自己的口水已经流过了一份彩印文件（估计已经完全废了），同时敏锐地察觉到身上有一大波酸痛的肌肉群，他很确信他之前绝对都没用过这些肌肉。

他的膝盖后侧隐隐作痛。这他妈到底是怎么发生的？

他决定来个自我治疗——翻译一下：三片止疼片和一杯雪莉酒——他花了15分钟试图在办公桌前保持直立状态，然后他说：“去他的。”

“你好，美人，”Eames对Mal说，举着一个拍纸簿当鼠标垫，一边试图穿过办公桌玻璃罩的倒影来阅读电脑显示屏上的内容。“我今天能帮你什么忙吗？”

Mal撅起了嘴。“Eames，为什么你躺在办公桌下面？”

“我发现鼠标线够不到沙发，所以我就躺在这了，”Eames实事求是地说，一边试图解读一封客户发过来的邮件。不过就算他还保持直立状态也没有试图通过镜子的倒影阅读，他估计也读不懂这封邮件。

“昨天Arthur打电话来说你在他课上把自己搞残了的时候，我真不该把它当玩笑，”Mal叹了一口气，蹲下来手抱膝盖对Eames皱眉。“我要帮你叫个医生吗？”

Eames纯粹是靠意志和受伤的自尊用手肘把自己撑起了一点。“说真的，Mallorie，你亲爱的小Arthur把自己也想得太厉害了，”他嘲笑地说，“我现在完全没事，就是想躺着而已。”

Mal对他挑起了眉毛。“哦？所以我要告诉他你今天晚上也会去咯？”

Eames咬紧了牙齿。她真该死。

“当然，”他说，故意装出轻快的语气。“就为了看Arthur把自己摆成那种淫荡的姿势，我也绝对愿意付出比这么些酸痛肌肉更惨重的代价。”

 

***

最糟糕的是，Eames还真的愿意牺牲一切尊严来换得Arthur在他身下四肢大开，气喘吁吁，直到他的胸膛和白皙美妙的四肢都泛起粉色。在Cobb+Cobb公司工作的这两年，Eames在Mal和Cobb家吃晚饭，过美国感恩节和圣诞节，看Arthur和Cobb和蔓越莓果酱瓶搏斗，以及孩子们在平安夜打开礼物。他与Arthur的一切羁绊，就像通常发生在Eames身上的那样，始于瞬间燃起的欲望。但Arthur是Eames见过最复杂得不可思议的谜题，他试图解开Arthur秘密，却在不经意间彻底掉进这个陷阱。他想知道为什么一个毕业工艺插画集如此惊艳的人会沦落到去开瑜伽馆，他想知道Arthur是怎么认识Mal和Dom的，他怎么能只对这么几个人笑得这么毫无防备又自在，而Eames要怎么做才能让Arthur对自己也露出微笑。Eames想让Arthur喜欢上他，想让Arthur为自己做荒唐事就像他总愿意为Mal和Dom这么做，想要Arthur愿意为了他一句话就会冒着暴风雪来参加圣诞聚会。Eames擅长自己的工作因为他能读懂人心，而他心中有个可望而不可及的念头，那就是一旦他赢得了Arthur的心，Arthur就会永远属于他。Eames想不到这世界上还有什么奖品能让他如此不顾一切地渴求，除了Arthur。

 

***

 

“没门，”Arthur说，因为晚上Eames又悄然出现在教室里。

“我可是付了钱的，Arthur，”Eames指出事实，一边铺开瑜伽垫，自动忽略了自己背部的刺痛。昨天躺了一整天以后，他的情况大有改善，基本行动已无障碍。“你可不能随便把我踢出教室。”

“我可以，而且我真的会，”Arthur双手交抱在胸前瞪着他。他的刘海落在脸颊上，看上去惊人可爱。而且今天他的T恤上写着芝加哥大学美术学院；要不是因为Arthur会揍他，Eames绝对会为此献上一脸痴迷的表情。“这个课程对你来讲太难了。”

Eames向Arthur闪出一个最惹人厌的假笑。“行了，love，这不过是一些拉伸运动，我做完爱以后伸个懒腰都比这个厉害。”

“就为了这话，”Arthur怒气冲冲地说，“我们今天从鸽式开始。”

“我做这个就跟玩一样。”Eames轻声细语地回答，因为他就是忍不住。

15分钟以后Eames意识到，鸽式，又称eka pada rajakapotasana，在Eames的字典里又称：为了永久损伤你的阴茎而创的体式。

***

 

这个体式开始于金字塔式（下犬式）——Eames不敢相信Arthur竟能如此享受这么具有性暗示的体式——然后抬起右脚变成下犬分式。Eames疼得要死，但他还是咬紧牙关努力忍着，因为教室前方的Arthur已经做完整套动作，其他学员也是。他们的身体在各个体式间自由切换，肌肉完美静止，而且每个人都只用他们完美的鼻孔进行完美地呼吸。

课程剩下的时间没有任何好转迹象，Arthur不断轻声说着一些无法理解的动物名字，在教室前方优雅地做着示范。而Eames只能努力跟上，尽可能模仿这些体式。他用嘴小声喘着气，一边还强忍着手臂、腿、背、胃的各种颤抖，这些都是为了等待那些完美时刻的到来：Arthur在教室里来回穿梭，纠正大家的体式，彬彬有礼地丢下各种毁灭性的的评论——而Eames十分，十分幸运地等到了Arthur把手放在他的肩、背、腰上，他温热的手掌贴住Eames颤抖的胃部，说，“当心点，Mr.Eames。”

 

***

 

能碰到Arthur的手（当然更重要的是得到他的注意）让Eames狂喜异常，不过这在第二天早上到来的时候已然消失殆尽。Eames趴在床上用手机接了三个电话，然后剩下的一天都在向专家求救，最后不得不躺在专家的臂弯里承认了自己的失败。不幸的是，那个专家是Yusuf。

“我震惊了，”Yusuf说。“你是怎么做到这样伤害自己的？”

“我只是肌肉酸痛，又不是骨折，”Eames抗议道，不过他大概花了几年时间才勉强在检查台上躺平。

“鉴于你花了这么久才换上病号服，我很怀疑你的说法，”Yusuf低声抱怨，然后无情残忍地花了几分钟猛拉Eames的肩膀，当然也有可能是好几个小时。然后Yusuf问，“好吧，这有作用吗？”

Eames已经在检查台没被无菌纸覆盖的蓝绿色皮垫上愤怒地咬出了一排清晰牙印，他大吼，“他妈的当然没有，Yusuf！”

“好吧，我的手都按酸了，”Yusuf冷静地回答。“要不来点偏方？”

于是他和Yusuf最后来到了Yusuf喧闹的东区小诊所屋顶——他的诊所拥有针扎法、针压法，按摩和脊骨指压治疗法的营业执照——Yusuf不停地把他的关节转前转后，Eames的病号服在风中飞舞。

“我都不明白你为啥不直接从这个开始，”Eames抱怨道。

“我有医学学位，我就喜欢象征性地用它，”Yusuf回击，一边松开领带夹来固定烟头，Eames觉得自己再吸这东西就太掉档次了，不过他还是仁慈地允许了Yusuf这么做。

“你有剑桥的医学学位，然而你却在东区的诊所里虚度人生。”Eames说。

Yusuf斜了他一眼。“西区那些医学老顽固的偏见绝对是悲剧性的，他们觉得每个人都不需要知道这个地方悠久又实用的历史——”

“上帝啊，”Eames呻吟，“别对我长篇大论了。”

Yusuf咧嘴笑了。“所以？告诉我，你怎么把自己搞得这么惨？”

Eames点了一根香烟，感觉微醺又麻木，麻醉到已经感受不出特别的沮丧了。“为什么我把自己搞得这么惨？”

“啊，”Yusuf了然地说。“是Arthur。”

“一直都是Arthur，”Eames嘀咕。

“有趣，”Yusuf转动着另一个关节说。“我认识你这么多年，从大学到现在，你从来不是一个愿意被束缚的人。”

Yusuf一放手，Eames就赶紧把自己抽回来。“相信我，”他喃喃说，长长地吸了一口烟，“没人比我更震惊了。”

Eames总是深受欢迎，随和好相处，但他这人从来不表态，不论对工作、私生活，还是爱情。所以碰到一个像Arthur这样难以抗拒又完全不为所动的人，对他来说就像被一串美妙又灵活得撩人的火车碾过。他从不缺情人朋友和生意。Arthur是他在整个操蛋的人生里追求得最辛苦的东西，就像他总是忍不住想解开戈耳狄俄斯之结（就是那个号称谁也解不出最后被亚历山大大帝一刀劈了的那个绳结），就算他有时会放弃，随便和别人约约会，找些新爱好，考虑搬回英国——但无法避免地，他总会转回来。

“多么丢脸啊，我们这级最臭名昭著的浪子竟然变得如此卑躬屈膝，”Yusuf用哀悼的语气说，大笑着重新抓住Eames的关节。“你妈妈知道这事吗？”

Eames颤抖了一下。“上帝啊，小心咬到你的舌头，Yusuf。”

“考虑到Arthur还没收到什么契约通知他成为未来子爵夫人要承担的义务，我假设你现在还瞒着你妈妈，”Yusuf继续轻松愉快地说，Eames没有来上一句机智的反驳，而是捡起屋顶上一块碎水泥瞄准Yusuf扔了过去。

 

***

 

Inception瑜伽馆周五休息，周末则是无需预约的全水平课程。照网站轮值表的意思，上课的无聊老师不是Arthur。但是Eames有自己的线人，他给Alicia打了个电话，在几分钟可耻的调情以后她迅速背叛了自己的职业操守，承认自从Lem请了病假，Arthur就一直在代周日白天的课。Alicia高高兴兴地替Eames报了名，因为既然她已经决定背叛自己的国家，她绝对会把这做得很欢快。

Eames基本已经从上星期的悲惨中恢复过来了，他在慵懒的周日下午到达教室之前还盘算得很好，直到发现自己身处半打假笑的孕妇之间。

“我欠Alicia二十块，”其中一个女人说，她有可爱的粉色脸颊不过显然内心是个恶魔，“我之前向天发誓她没法把你弄过来。”

Eames震惊了，“那个贱人，”因为她就是，而且绝对贱得很惊人。

“你，”另一个女人说，上上下下地打量着他——Eames忍不住自鸣得意起来；至少有人会欣赏他半是粗暴同性恋，半是瑜伽信徒的全套造型了，而且更加分的是她还很漂亮——“比其他那些要迷人多得多了。”

他清了清嗓子。“其他那些？”

“你又不是第一个想通过上课来赢得Arthur芳心的人，你懂的，”另一个女人说，薄唇红发，雀斑很重。她穿着一件巨大的T恤，裤子看上去十分柔软，而且肚子大得好像已经怀孕了一百年。“不过你大概是最不含蓄最不要脸的那个。”

“真谢谢你了啊，love，真心的，”Eames生气地瞪着她。他正打算逃走，Arthur的声音却在他背后响起：

“基督耶稣啊，真的吗？”

六个体型壮实的孕妇期待地看着Eames，这挑衅马上激发出他的粘人勇气。他换上一个吃了屎般的大大傻笑，调转身子走到Arthur面前。眼前Arthur比平时更引人犯罪。他的发型很糟，卷卷的刘海落在眼睛里，脸颊被反季节的冷天气冻得发红，他还穿着宽松裤和霹雳猫T恤。

“我终于有合法理由把你扫地出门了，”Arthur回答。他嘴角上扬的弧度让Eames想要马上租下酒店的顶层套间，这样他就可以把Arthur压在落地玻璃窗前操他。“这节课只向孕妇开放，Eames。”

Eames扑闪着睫毛说，“哦，Arthur，我猜你可能还没听说——我被残忍地抛弃了，现在正怀着孩子呢。“

Arthur的嘴角抽搐了一下，而Eames自动脑补了几瓶昂贵香槟，一篮草莓还有丝绸床单。“那个负心汉绝对该被谴责，”他同意道。

这对Eames的系统造成了巨大冲击，因为在Eames对Arthur的一切幻想中，他都不敢想像Arthur会陪他玩，他有点晕眩地叹了一口气：

“你完全不懂，darling。我怎么才能当好一个单亲爸爸呢？”

他旁边的女人大笑起来，而Arthur像是因为真心的愉快皱起了眼角，然后摇了摇头走过Eames身边。他站在教室前面，回头微笑看着学员们说，“那我猜我至少能让你呆在这里上课。”

Eames一直怀疑来上Arthur瑜伽课的女人们都是些铁石心肠的贱人，这些《一夜大肚》（电影Knocked up，讲一夜情意外怀孕的喜剧）的女人们证实了这一点。孕期瑜伽——即使是三期课程——已然足以摧残他的脊椎，真是令人丧气，因为Arthur一直在说这些姿势是用来开髋的。Eames又一次不高兴地做起了鸽式，这时他意识到为什么这堂课的学员只有平时的三分之一：他看到Arthur仔细地帮助每个孕妇进入体式，以一种温柔又坚定安静的方式纠正她们的动作。

Arthur的手放松地搭在她们的肩上和臀上，比起一般学生，他对她们的触碰更加小心，温暖但依然精确。他每次说话的时候，所有学员——他知道每个人的名字——都会转向他，带着忏悔的笑容接受他的纠正，全身心地靠向他。当Arthur帮助Maria改进三角式或者帮武士二式的Anthea放松臀部的时候，Eames能看到他手臂上凸起的细瘦肌肉，Arthur身上那种闲适和毫不费劲的力量让Eames嘴巴发干。

Eames是个幸运的人，同时也是个人渣，他知道很多技巧不错的人，也曾让他们在床上欲火焚身。但他不曾被Arthur这般可靠的人撩起情欲——在这里的六个女人信任他到允许他碰她们的胸部侧面，把手放在她们凸起的腹部，而且毫不怀疑Arthur会在滑倒时接住她们。

“你本应该是表现最好的那个，Mr.Eames，”Arthur轻轻斥责，他刚转到Eames的海沫绿瑜伽垫旁边，对着他歪斜到地狱里的半月式皱起了眉头。只用左手支撑着全身体重的Eames整个人都摇摇欲坠。“你现在连平衡都没有。”

Eames咬着牙说，“大部分差异都是心理作用。”

Eames以前也没渴望过这么铁石心肠的人。

“我猜不要脸也是需要极大勇气的，”Arthur低声说，“我现在要给你做些调整——你能行吗？”

要是在平时，Eames对这种开场白瞬间能想出十几种含沙射影的回答，不过现在他的首要目标是别在孕妇面前尴尬地摔在自己脸上，所以他只是咕哝了一声表示赞成。

“好的，”Arthur说，张开一只手温暖地贴住Eames的腰部，轻轻下滑到屁股上方，另一只手把Eames的臀部往后拉，往后拉，直到他的身体变成一块垂直的平板。Eames全身肌肉都在尖叫：他的大腿，他的手臂，他的肩膀，他的胸部，所有一切都疼痛无比，他都快为了保持姿势而停止呼吸了。

Arthur在他耳边问，“你感受到了吗？你的臀部正在打开？”

“大部分来说，”Eames努力阻止语言，“我感受到的是疼痛。”

Arthur笑了一声，手停在原位，“别担心，我不会让你跌倒的，好吗？”Eames想，管他的，然后他照做了，颤抖地呼出长长一口气，四肢抖个不停。

就在他要翻倒的时候，他感到Arthur精瘦的胸部贴着他的肩膀，撑住了他，Eames全身的肌肉都本能地松弛下来，出于某些原因这操蛋的体式在瞬间就轻松了。

“看到了吧？”Arthur问。“感受你是怎么放松的，你是怎么放松地进入姿势的。”

“事实上，”Eames重新组织起颤抖的语调，“我觉得我在靠着你放松。”

Arthur又笑了，Eames希望自己能保持住平衡然后回头看看Arthur的笑容——他想知道Arthur笑的时候会不会眼睛发亮，有没有酒窝，是不是露出了全部牙齿。“好吧，现在可以了，”Arthur说，手掌依旧贴着Eames，“好了——放松，重新做回山式。”

这次课没有往常的两分钟挺尸休息术就结束了，因为对于孕妇来说要平躺着会是个悲剧。她们交叉着腿挤坐在一起，不过这个宁神环节还没达到目的就结束了，所有人都在不停地问Eames问题。Arthur瞥了一眼手表，在离开教室的时候说，“Eames，注意言行，拜托了，”而Eames回答，“我能干什么？她们都怀孕了！”

“所以？”Anthea问，灰色的眼睛里充满好奇。“你的工作是什么？”

Eames对她咧嘴笑。“广告，亲爱的——我在广告业。”

那个红发女人，Evelyn，发出了一声不赞同的声音。“我觉得可能医生、律师、老师更好，Arthur适合更稳定的生活。”

Marie赞同地点点头，她满头黑色卷发像螺丝锥一样到处乱弹。“加一句，”她说，“但是看起来他喜欢这次的家伙。”

“好吧，”Anthea解释，“粗略来看你长得还是不错的。”

“是因为纹身，”Marie进一步解释，朝Eames的胸挥挥手。“还有背心。你看上去像心里藏着秘密感情的恶棍。”

“所以你们觉得‘藏着秘密感情的恶棍’是Arthur的型？”Eames问。

Caroline撩开掉在脸上的金发，颜色有点像洗碗水，她看上去被逗乐了，“哦，几乎是肯定的，”Eames刚想跳起胜利之舞，她加了一句，“我的意思是，他前四任男朋友都是这样子的。”

Eames带着这种糟糕的心情走进更衣室，在浴室里愤怒地给自己撸了一发，然后到前台还瑜伽垫。就算Arthur走到他身边问，“已经开始酸了？”Eames也一副闷闷不乐的样子。

“这都算不上什么惊喜了，”Eames恶声恶气地说，他没有看Arthur，但他能感到Arthur的身体僵硬起来。

Alicia像是一辈子处理不好他的付款了，而他们两人之间横亘一道长长的沉默。Arthur终于说话了，声音紧绷，Eames在瞬间没能分辨出其中的情绪，“如果你真的疼，Eames，你得告诉我。”

Alicia恶毒地瞟了Eames一眼，很明显电脑上交易已经完成，但她还是像希腊神话里训练有素的鸟身女妖一样紧紧抓着他的信用卡。

“我都不知道你还关心这个，”Eames对Arthur说，然后转向Alicia，“我能看到付款成功了，你懂的——你总得把我的运通卡还给我。”

然后那双总是那么可靠又从容的手把Eames转了过来，他一脸茫然地盯着Arthur忧虑的脸，Arthur睁得大大的眼睛在Eames身上搜寻着什么。Arthur换上了黑色带扣衬衫和暗色牛仔裤，湿哒哒的头发卷卷地落在额头上。他的脸有点红，皮肤刚擦洗过。而Eames觉得Arthur是他见过最可爱的东西，就在此时，就在此刻。

“哪里疼？”Arthur问，声音坚定。他务实的语调让Eames蜷起了脚趾。他的手滑下Eames的手臂——在感受什么，Eames不知道，他只知道这让他浑身发热发软。那些条件反射式的冷酷嫉妒刚刚还在Eames胃里翻滚不休，现在就像清晨城市里的蒸汽一样烟消云散。“如果只是肌肉酸疼，那是一回事，如果是持续疼痛——我必须知道。”

Eames忍不住咧嘴笑了。“事实上，我双腿之间特别酸——”

“我是说真的，Eames，”Arthur生气地说，脸颊上还有红点。“这不好笑。你得重视——你可能会对你的脊椎造成真正的伤害——”

Arthur的表情如此紧张又生气，Eames只好用自己的手紧紧包裹住Arthur的手，在Arthur来得及吼他之前把它们举到唇边，轻轻他蜷起的手指上印下一个吻。

“哦，darling，我很抱歉，”Eames喃喃说，温暖的嘴唇贴着Arthur的指节。“我刚才只是个嫉妒的笨蛋。”

Arthur气鼓鼓地说，“什么？”但是他没有抽走自己的手，所以Eames低下脸颊压住他的手，感受Arthur手上的皮肤贴着他的鼻梁。他深深嗅着更衣室里柠檬肥皂的味道，同时忽略自己心跳得就像个高中生。

“很显然你有你的类型，”Eames声音很轻，因为他已经在孕期瑜伽课上用完了自己所有的无耻，而现在他嘴里冒出的那些话绝对会让他无地自容。或者只因为这是Arthur。Arthur让Eames觉得偏离重心，丧失平衡，既是字面意义也是比喻意义，而且永远如此。“很显然你已经约会过好多纹身恶棍了。”

Arthur在他头顶叹气，“Asher是个理疗师。”

Eames带着惊骇的表情抬起头。“你和一个叫Asher的人约会？”

“可能我就喜欢滑稽的名字，”Arthur反驳，但他脸上有世界上最微小，最宠溺的微笑。“我对你都还没熟到质疑你穿衣品味的地步，Mr.Eames。”

“Arthur，”Eames告诉他，“我刚刚上了一节孕期瑜伽课。比起小心眼地嫉妒你，我很明显愿意做更傻的事。”

这为他赢得了一个实际上根本没法描述的表情：亲密，又出人意料地甜蜜。Eames感到在某个瞬间Arthur动摇了，他的肩膀垂了下来，一簇卷发扫过眼睛，他说，“所以我开始有点明白了。”

就在此时，Alicia，她绝对是个贱人，清了清嗓子说，“Eames先生？您的信用卡？”瞬间打破了这个时刻。Arthur迅速抽出了手，看上去和往常一样冷静自持，“晚安，Mr.Eames，”然后他就消失在前台后的后勤办公室里。

Eames怒视着Alicia。“你绝对是故意的。”

“你嫉妒的表情丑爆了。”Alicia针锋相对。

Eames伸手抢回信用卡，说，“哪天我骗Arthur和我结婚成功，我们的婚前协议绝对有一条是炒掉你。”

Alicia一脸极度无聊的表情，“尽管放马过来。”

 

***

 

很不幸，周日结课后那种轻飘飘的幸福感掩盖了一个更大更可怕的问题，直到周一早上才显现出来。又一次，Eames用了强大的自制力才来到公司。这次他都没费心试图保持直立坐姿，而是集结了一支新雇员和实习生组成的小军队来帮他改造办公室。

一切都挺顺利的，直到午餐后Cobb带着一脸不胜其烦又迷惑的表情出现了。他停在走廊上，他的眯眯眼从下往上看的话就更丑了。

“Eames，你在搞什么，”Cobb说。

“卡夫公司对方案感觉如何？”Eames用最随意的语调问。

“他们觉得奶酪那部分性暗示太强了，”Cobb条件反射性地回答，然后又说，“Eames，你到底在搞什么？”

“法律规定你要为不同需求的雇员提供合理的工作场所改造，”Eames说。

Cobb环视四周，看到专门把Eames的电脑屏幕投影到天花板上的投影仪。他的背下塞着枕头，腿搁在椅子上，脖子底下垫着自己的外套。鼠标线从电脑显示屏后面拉出来，还有一副键盘平躺在Eames的肚子上。

“这是你捅出过最坏，最混乱的篓子。”Cobb告诉他。“我都快希望你还不如回去勾搭实习生好了。”

Eames叹了口气。“虽然勾搭实习生对我的背容易很多，但是Mal最近都只招又丑又无聊的实习生——除了Ariadne，她一直假装自己虔诚到不愿意和我上床，不过显然她的伪装很烂。”

“之前的实习生就算长得丑又无聊，你也会和他们上床，”Dom若有所思地说。“这次有点不一样。”

Eames大声抗议道，“Dominic Cobb！我会让你知道我也是有标准的。”

Dom完全忽视了他，他沉思道，“难道你对Arthur是认真的？”

“我觉得这段对话不适合发生在办公场所，”Eames说，因为他宁愿做一小时的鸽式也不愿意和Dom·他妈的·Cobb讨论自己的感情问题。“我严重感到被骚扰了。”

就在这时Mal从走廊探进头来，皱着眉头。

“Eames，”她质问道。“你昨天竟然去孕妇瑜伽班了？”

 

***

 

接下来一个星期，很奇怪，一切都很顺利。Eames在Inception瑜伽馆选了最容易的课程。Alicia对Eames的态度从虚伪的顺从到少了些敌意又变成了现在的中立态度。Arthur开始对Eames微笑，Eames甚至都已经数不清次数了。在周三的中级哈达瑜伽课之前，Eames抓住Arthur的手腕说，“做这么多愚蠢的拉伸运动简直太累了——下课以后去吃点东西怎么样？”Arthur对他露出酒窝，“我猜这要取决于你的表现了，Mr.Eames。”

很显然这句话激发了Eames整堂课的愚蠢野心，他天生就不能抵抗这种无意的挑战，他就是那种小孩，为了给班上最好看的男孩女孩留下深刻印象不惜惹一身麻烦。

所以接下来的一切都不足为奇了。Arthur在教室前面警告，“Eames，想都别想。”但Eames瞅准了Arthur片刻的分心还是挑战了鸦式。

他的确自食恶果了——十分严重地——他本质上不可避免地摔在了教室的抛光木地板上。

Eames最后一个清晰的念头是：Arthur震怒的脸因为恐惧一片苍白，他的眼睛睁得好大，嘴唇失色。他瞪着Eames说，“你他妈的在想什么？”

 

***

 

Eames总怀疑Arthur不太会处理意外情况，所以从Alicia叫来出租车到Arthur和另外三个人把Eames抬进车，再到司机找到最近的急诊室，Arthur全程都表现得异常阴沉、暴躁又讨厌。整个待诊过程——还是挺短的，感谢上帝这是周三晚上——充满了沉默和悲惨。Eames有三次都想和Arthur吵起来，因为他觉得自己没必要为了额头上的一个小擦伤就来医院。可是每次他张嘴刚发出半个音节，Arthur就用他杀人的目光生生把Eames的话逼了回去。

更糟的是，最后Ronson医生还证实了Arthur的担心，“恭喜，Eames先生——你有脑震荡。”

“这意思是我们今晚不能共进晚餐了？”Eames立马注意到一个更重要的潜在后果。

Arthur一脸要杀人的表情，“这意思是你从今以后都禁止参加瑜伽运动了。”

“说实话，我都有点惊讶你竟然还想吃东西，”Ronson医生被逗乐了。“你可能会觉得有点恶——”

而Eames选择在此时弯下腰吐了Arthur满脚。

“——心，”医生支吾说完了后面一个字。

Eames大口喘着气，紧紧抓住医院简易床的栏杆。“那么，可能晚饭得下次了，darling，”他喘着气努力憋出了这句话。

“我真的，真的很讨厌你，Eames，”Arthur告诉他。

尽管机智的回答就在Eames舌尖，但他现在除了干巴巴的喘气啥也说不出来了。Arthur冷酷无情地把一个肾脏造型的塑料盆塞在Eames脸下面，接着就转过身用他最冷血最平板的语调和Ronson医生说话去了。这种语调Eames曾在Cobb家感恩节派对吵吵嚷嚷的混乱表演中听到过，那时Arthur带着一只除霜的火鸡悄然而至，他的组织能力简直能把一整支阿富汗警察迅速整顿完毕。

他们最后又坐上了另一辆出租车回Eames的家，不过被堵在了第二大街的晚高峰里。Eames在约克维尔有幢迷人的不规则设计公寓，就坐落在河边，曼哈顿住宅区暗橙色的宁静夜色笼罩着它。门童Jason是个天使。他帮Arthur把Eames从车里弄出来然后塞进了电梯。Arthur把手伸进Eames口袋里摸出钥匙开门，不过现在的他连这个都无力享受了。

Eames擅长自己的工作因为他一直都过着梦幻般的富有生活，不过他从没想到他第一次在深夜把Arthur拐进自己家会是现在这种情况。他带着严重的脑震荡，胃里一阵阵泛恶心，Arthur甚至穿着一双从医院失物招领处拿来的运动鞋。Arthur把Eames放平在床上，而Eames直愣愣地盯着自己的天花板，心里觉得Arthur估计这辈子都不会和自己上床了。

他猛地把自己转到一边，几分钟的后悔以后，世界又重归静止，脑袋里的基准线突突跳个不停。他斜着眼看到自己公寓里的索托牌灯光，看到Arthur的轮廓变得更大更近，然后Arthur轻声说，“嘿——你觉得自己能坐起来吗？”

Eames没坐起来，也可能是他没尽全力，因为这样Arthur又会把手搭在Eames身上扶他坐起来。Arthur往Eames嘴里塞了两片阿司匹林，又把一杯水举到他唇边。他头还疼着，不过Eames现在也不怎么生气，因为他正靠着Arthur胸膛细长的线条，太阳穴压着Arthur的锁骨——他闻起来像咖啡和圆珠笔墨水，就如看上去那么实际正常，以及美妙非凡。

Eames想发出一串喉音表示自己感觉好多了，不过即使他有这精神，现在也是有心无力。所以他就一声不响地让Arthur帮他平躺回床上。

“你这样看起来忧虑得反常，”Arthur低声说，昏暗的卧室里他的眼睛像两颗闪光的黑色鹅卵石。“太安静了。”

Eames为他勾起一个微笑。“你很快就会后悔对我说过这话了，darling。”

“哦，”Arthur轻快的回答，在Eames看来几乎算是在微笑了，“你以为我不知道吗。”

自从Eames认识Arthur以来，这是他离有所突破最近的一次。他胸中突然涌起一阵令人羞耻的紧迫感，他觉得他们正处在什么东西的边缘而他大概错过了。Eames伸出手摸索着攥住了Arthur的外套，手指深深陷进棕色皮革里，然后他紧紧地抱住了Arthur。

“今晚留下来吧，”Eames说。

Arthur半是微笑的表情变成了真正的笑容。“你现在是二级脑震荡，Eames。”

“那就对我温柔点。”Eames认真地回答。

这次Arthur没有扔出什么机敏的回答，而是伸出手小心地抚过Eames的额头，就像他对Evelyn和Maria和Caroline那样小心，他的眼睛在Eames脸上寻找着什么。

“你为什么这么确信？”Arthur轻轻问。“对我？”

Eames慢慢地眨了眨眼。“你说什么？”

Arthur的眼神飘向远处，轻声说，“Mal说你爱上我了。”

“我当然爱上你了，”Eames实事求是地回答。他从来没大声说过这个，不过他老觉得自己表现得很明显，而Arthur也总不会对自己的魅力无视到完全没发现这事——不管怎么样，Eames的感情已经牢牢刻在他们共同的过去里，明显得就像一大片壁画或者是连绵不绝的山脉，与生俱来得就像人在走上不归路前总会有一秒迟疑。

Arthur皱起了眉头。“可是你怎么知道？”他问，明显很是沮丧，好像他像只危险的动物已经绕着这个问题转了很久。“你怎么能——我们都还不怎么了解对方。你对我一无所知。”

Eames不相信一见钟情，但是他相信有些事你凭一眼就会知道，比如一道震颤以光速袭来，一只无形的手猛得握紧心脏。他想起在纽约的初见，那个糟糕的圣诞雪夜，当Mal解下他围巾时Arthur脸上浮起的酒窝，办公室对讲机里传来的恶心的四十年代节日音乐，Cobb+Cobb公司位于西部中城的寒酸总部里供应的廉价香槟。他想起在他胸口拉扯的引力，他喉咙里莫名燃起的炽烈火花，他对Arthur一无所知除了他知道自己想要了解Arthur，而从此之后的每一天都像一次缓慢的考古挖掘：发现更多值得去爱的特征，更多值得他用毫不掩饰的快乐去珍藏和研究的东西。

“但是我想知道关于你的一切，”Eames说，因为这是他能想出最好的回答，而这话让Arthur看上去一脸迷惘和要命的年轻。Eames问，“Arthur？”

“你太可笑了，Eames，”Arthur安静地对他说。

Eames咧嘴笑。“如果你愿意，可以怪我的脑震荡。”他慷慨地提议。

“睡吧，Mr.Eames，”Arthur说，伸手拧灭了床头的灯。

 

***

 

第二天早上就是个噩梦，不过这对Eames也不算什么新鲜事。他的头基本不疼了，但是随之而来的是压倒性的羞耻之心。他从床上爬起来，蹒跚着走进厨房，一边试图记起他吐在Arthur鞋子上之后发生了什么——耶稣 天杀的 基督啊——那个可怕的瞬间还有——

还有Arthur在厨房里。

他的眼睛半睁着，正在掌掴Eames的电热水壶，好像只要他力气够大它就能生产咖啡似的。Arthur的卷发像个鸟窝，刘海竖七八糟。他穿着昨天的衣服，光着脚站在厨房冰冷的瓷砖上。Eames在瞬间感到那种熟悉的震动又一次冲刷过胸口，就像不由自主地趋向磁场北极。

“噢，”Eames听到自己说。“你留下来了。”

Arthur飞了他一眼，依然睡意浓重，而且浑身都皱巴巴的。

“医生说你需要24小时监护，”他含糊地咕哝，重新瞪着水壶。“这东西要怎么放咖啡？”

Eames掠过Arthur左边，走向他平时放法式滤压壶和普通咖啡的橱柜，Arthur迅速从Eames手中抢走了它们。

“这是电水壶，love，”他按下按钮解释道，一边咬着嘴唇看着Arthur，后者正带着深深的怀疑凝视着嘶嘶作响的水壶。Eames清了清喉咙问了出口，因为反正他早已毁了Arthur可能是设计师出品的鞋子，还有什么理由不问呢？“但是你不只是因为医生说的话留下来的，对吗？”

Arthur打了个哈欠，这么夸张肯定不是真的。“你的沙发太烂了。”

他拿走了咖啡。“Arthur。”

他从Arthur脸上得到的表情只能被形容“执拗”，不过Eames从小在贵族地主中间长大，如今的工作就是说服别人在他们不需要的东西上花钱。他渴望Arthur几年了，中间有很长时间他都没能见他一面，有好几次Mal提到了Arthur的新男友，还有一次Arthur朝他扔了一罐蔓越莓果冻——即使Eames在操蛋的中级瑜伽课上摔了个脑震荡，他最可能从Arthur身上榨出一个情感表露的机会也不过就是拿一杯咖啡做威胁。

“Eames，”Arthur怒视着他。

“Arthur，”Eames针锋相对，不过他的嘴在抽动，因为Arthur正在脸红，他苍白的面颊上蔓延着粉色。Eames马上把这个加进了他心里一直在扩大的可爱名单，就排在Arthur的酒窝和他把节日聚会搞成军事操练的法西斯特质后面。

Arthur看上去想再给Eames一次脑震荡。“Eames。”

Eames把咖啡举出水槽边的窗外以示警告。

“耶稣基督啊”，Arthur咒骂，他抓住Eames的T恤，把他从窗户边拉开。“好吧——不，不是，我不是为了医生的话留下来的。”

Eames把咖啡还给他，傻笑得像个白痴。“有这么难吗，darling？”

Arthur面无表情地说，“相当折磨人。”

“Arthur，”Eames以相同的严肃口气说，“我为你做了鸽式。”

Arthur一直在忍的微笑终于露了出来，他的手还是紧紧抓着Eames的T恤把他拉近，消除了他们之间最后的距离。Eames还处于脑震荡中，头还有点疼，所以他不太确定这是不是真的。但是Arthur的笑容越来越近，Arthur还说，“而且你做得糟透了。”然后他封上了他们俩的唇。

 

***

 

周四不用上班因为他还有脑震荡，周五的时候Eames同意呆在床上只要Arthur也加入他。这个计划十分完美，除了Arthur故意捣乱，因为他拒绝和一个可能有脑损伤的人进行性交活动。所以他们转而并肩趴在床上，开着卧室的窗，开始一些漫无目的聊天。聊天不断跑题，跑题，绕得就像灌木迷宫。Eames问Arthur怎么认识Mal的，为什么他为了这种又昂贵又极其虐待狂的身体折磨放弃了建筑。Arthur问Eames他怎么放弃赛马文化，又是怎么为了进入广告业放弃了对元音的过度发音，还有他是不是真的凭自己的风流吓跑了Cobb+Cobb公司所有的实习生。Eames谈起了一个特别难缠的品牌化项目，Arthur从床头柜拿过一支笔在Eames手背上画画。外面下起了雨，他们从Patsy叫了足够一支小型军队食用的披萨外卖，垫着一份上周的《邮报》吃了起来。Eames买邮报就是为了享受比美国佬高人一等的感觉。

“所以？”Arthur问，外面已经暗了下来，他们俩之间弥漫着舒适倦怠的沉默。“你怎么想？”

Eames眨了眨眼，他现在十分满足，四肢都懒洋洋地不想动。“什么意思？”

“你说你想了解我，”Arthur说。“现在你对我的了解，不管怎么说都更多了——你还觉得你爱我吗？”

“Darling，”Eames说，他又震惊又异常惊喜，像Arthur这么引人注目的人竟然对欲望毫无所知，所以Eames必须就这点申明自己的态度，“重点不是你的回答达标我才爱你，你知道的。”

Arthur挑起一边黑色眉毛，这景象是如此迷人，Eames扫开了挡路的披萨盒子，爬到Arthur身上，把他的手腕牢牢按在床上。他凝视着Arthur看他的样子，Arthur的表情若有所思，一丝火花闪过他的眼睛。

“哦？”Arthur问。“那重点是什么？”

“重点是，”Eames告诉他，低下身子，直到他们的鼻子相触。他贴着Arthur嘴唇的弧线喃喃地说，“我的确爱着你，所以我想了解你。”

Arthur仰面凝视着他，沉默了很久才说，“我在大学的后几年，一个教授说我必须去上瑜伽课或者学会愤怒管理，不然他就不让我及格。”

Eames朝他露出了狼一般的笑容。“噢，Arthur。”

“那是一次团队项目，”Arthur争辩道。“我的队友全是些白痴。”

“但是你找到了内心的召唤，”Eames抗议道。

Arthur大笑起来。“好吧，有这个可能，或者因为我就是个虐待狂。”

“有鉴于你一整天都跟个勾人的小荡货一样柔若无骨地躺在我床上，我不能排除后一种可能，”Eames回答。Arthur看上去几乎都露出了点后悔的表情，他抬起长长的柔软的大腿勾住Eames的屁股，把他拉下来让他俩的臀部碾在一起。Eames离Arthur笑容散发出来的炽热温度如此之近，他觉得自己愿为此牺牲一切，而Arthur说：

“这个，Mr.Eames，我们可以来确定一下。”

 

***

 

Mal第二次拐进Eames办公室问他对自己的背干了什么的时候，Eames就是平静地朝她微笑。作为一个绅士，以及考虑到Arthur，Eames才不会随便泄露秘密呢。

 

END


End file.
